On His Puppet Strings
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: On a dark night a yound lady brought a music box. But not just any music box,this music box already has an owner.   OC death  does anyone kill their OCS?


Story Name: On Puppet Strings.

Author: diap-chan1313

Featuring: Drocell and OC, Wednesday

Raiting: K+

Genres: Horror (This Is Also AU)  
o~o~o The London Streets were empty save for the small familes. Well, its no surprise, no one would be out in the snowy and windy weather that is being displayed today. But I needed to see this music box my friend was talking about. I fell in love with the peice of the wood. Sighing, I took another look at the peice of paper then looked up at the store infront of me.

'This is it,' I thought and opened the door. The slight jingled of the bells above the door shocked me a little. The store was no bigger then a post-office. Each shelve, table and case was covered with odd things ranging from bottles to books to silver-ware.

"Hello, is there anything I could help you with?" The leather-skinned man asked from behind the front-desk. I really wanted to ask him to show me the music box so I didn't have to look at him, but talking to him scares me worse. So, in the most polite voice I could speek with a replied with, "No, I'm fine, thanks."

He just nodded and went back to his book. I tried to read the title, but it was in another language, but I chouldn't put my finger on it. I traced my index finger over each hard surface I found. At the very back, away from everything else on a glass-top table sat the music box. From its place in

he store I can tell that its been there a was beautiful. The wood looked smooth and new dispite the old age. "I see you found the old music box," The store-owner said. I didn't hear him come over and I jumpped.

'His a ninja,' I thought. The store-owner walked over and took the music box from its table and walked back over, thats when I noticed his name, Mandalay. 'What a odd name.' "It has been here for so long and no one would buy it, I've dropped the price more then five times and still no one would buy it," he explained. "So, if you won't it I will give it to you for nothing."

As much as I wanted the music box, I couldn't take it for free, so I said that I would pay for it. Mandalay placed the music box into a box and sealed it. "We'll say 50 dollors?' He asked.  
50 dollors was too cheap "I'll pay 70 dollors."

This went on until he agreed with 85 dollors. On the way from the small store. When I was about to close the door behind me Mandalay spoke out, "But I warn you, strange things happen with that music box."

I just closed the door. Though his warning may of kinda got me a tad paranoid, I just forgot he said anything and if I did remember it I'll say its because his an old man and old men are crazy. When I left the store it was about 7:00pm and since the weather was already dark it looked close to midnight. I wanted to make it home as fast as possible so I decided to take a short cut.

The short cut happened to go though a dark allyway which is next door a pub. Now, during the day anyone and everyone went down this allyway but during the night (or close to it) no one goes down this way. No since that one time a boy, around fourteen, was murder by a drunk man who killed the boy because he won't partake in any sexual activities. But despite this I went down that

allyway. Though the thin brick I could hear yells and music that came from the pub. I beguin to look around so I could see what was behind me, nothing but a lamp-post which was unlit, a trashcan and a stray cat which looked more like an over-grown rat. Now what was beside me? On both sides there was only walls. Then in front of me was just more bins and stray cats.

I made it though the allyway and produced to walk up the stairs. But, from the cornor of my eye I swore I could see a figure. I couldn't make out is it was a male or female or if they were sober or not. When I made it up the stairs I turned around, the figure had not moved from its spot beside the allyway. It just stood. There was no colour on the persons body. I was just like a black shadow.

During my walk home I thought about what Mandalay told me. "But I warn you, strange things happen with that music box." But, maybe the strange black shadow was just my imagination because I'm paranoid. Soon I was into the saftly of my own home. Away from old, crazy men and eerie black shadows.

I set down the box, opened it and took the music box out. I didn't notice it when I saw the picture or when it say on the table, but there was a handle on the side. Like all people would do, I turned it. What sounded like 'The London Bridge Is Falling Down'. It was my favorite nursery rhythm, so I beguin to sing along with the music coming from the music box. After about three minutes of

singing to the song, I ate dinner, showdered and dress into my night clothes. Before going to sleep I carried the music box into my bedroom and placed into on the desk beside the bedroom door. I fell asleep, somewhat with trouble. BANG! The sound echoed though the small home. I woke with a jump. The noise came from my own bedroom. The music box. I took a look at said box and

there it was. The music box laied on its side, it was pushed off. I had to of been pushed off, because the way I placed it there it couldn't of just fell off. Then I saw it, the balck shadow. It was outside my door. This time it was closer to me so I could see it better. The 'Black Shaodw' wasa little more then a black shadow. From the faint light from the moonlight. I could make out red hair

no wait its orange hair. The...person...had purple eyes had glow with an un-human and eerie look, like it was a demon...a monster, even a ghost. Yes, it was a ghost, it had to be, this thing had the most palest I have ever seen, and I had skin almost the same colour as pure white snow. The ghost (and how many names has this thing had?) had a blue marking on his cheek just under his

eyes, it looked like the blue mark on the music box. It moved. The ghost moved. He moved closer to the music box. Closer to the moonlit spot. His hair was covered by a black top hat which had a red ribbion around it and twin black feather. His whole body was covered in, a blue jacket with red lining, black pants, a white ruffly thing coming from what I think the size of this pants. He was

almost transparent, though I couldn't see though him that bad. Just bending his knees he picked the music box up, wrapped the strap around his neck so it sat against his chest. He moved one gloved hand so he turned the handle and the same song from before beguin to replay. I was brought into a trance. When I played it felt like any other time someone would play that song, but when

he played it, it seemed to be complety different. "What is your name, my fair lady?" he asked. "I'm Drocell." Without thinking I replyed, "Wednesday."

He was still playing the song as he walked, I followed. "Make it out stone and clay, stone and clay, stone and clay. Make it out of stone and clay, my fair lady," sung the voice of Drocell. I repeated his words but in more of a whisper. We walked and sung all the way back to the store I brought the music box from. I was still in my night clothes. But I couldn't do a thing about it.

I was not in my own body, I couldn't move as I wanted. Like a puppet. I was Drocell Puppet. He had my strings and I moved according to them. I don't know how but I ended up upon my back, I was stripped from my night clothes and being worked on as if I was a puppet made from step one. "What a beautiful doll," Whispered Drocell.

~A Few Years Later~

"Mummy, can I have this doll?" The young girl asked, pointing to the porcelain doll that sat upon a shelf in the old store. The doll had black hair, almost like real human hair, she wore a yellow lolita styled dress, in her hair a small yellow ribbon, encasing her legs were white stocking and on her feet were black ballet shoes.

"I've had that doll in here for a while, her names Wednesday," Said the store owner, Mandalay.

o~o~o


End file.
